life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lixão American Rust
American Rust é o lixão de Arcadia Bay, considerado como uma segunda casa por Chloe Price. Rachel Amber e Chloe passavam bastante tempo lá, como evidenciado pelo esconderijo que elas arrumaram em uma cabana abandonada lá. O esconderijo é coberto por pertences e pichações das duas. O lixão fica localizado próximo aos trilhos. É uma área explorável durante o Episódio 2 e mais tarde no Episódio 4. O lixão também aparece em Before the Storm, a prequel dos eventos de Life is Strange. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Neste episódio, Chloe e Max vão para o lixão praticar a pontaria com a arma que Chloe roubou de seu padrasto, David Madsen. Chloe pede que Max vá encontrar garrafas vazias para fazer um estande improvisado enquanto ela o arruma e bebe cerveja. Max tem de explorar o lixão para encontrar garrafas espalhadas pelos detritos. Após levar as garrafas para Chloe, Max ajuda ela a atirar nas garrafas sem errar usando seu poder de rebobinar. As duas acabam, no fim, destruindo o estande fazendo um carro velho cair sobre ele. Ao atirar no carro, é possível que Chloe acidentalmente atire em si mesma se atirar no para-choque do carro, pois a bala irá recochetear e atingir ela. Max volta no tempo para salvá-la se isso acontece e a cena continua. Max acaba desmaiando pelo uso excessivo de seu poder e, após acordar, Chloe a incentiva a tentar atirar com a arma. Antes que ela possa usar a arma, as duas são surpreendidas por Frank Bowers, que seguiu elas até o lixão e ouviu os barulhos de tiro e vidro quebrando. Ele ameaça Chloe, pedindo seu dinheiro de volta. Ela fica irritada ao vê-lo usando uma pulseira de Rachel e tenta arrancá-la dele. Ele aponta uma faca para ela e Max reage instintivamente e aponta para Frank a arma que estava escondendo. Ela tem a escolha de atirar ou não nele. Não atirar= Não atirar Max decide não atirar em Frank. Ele lentamente se aproxima dela e arranca a arma de suas mãos e vai embora, fazendo uma última ameaça à Chloe com a arma. Chloe inicialmente reclama de Max não ter se imposto a Frank, mas no final diz que está feliz por as coisas terem terminado deste jeito. Ela apenas preferia ainda ter consigo uma arma para se proteger de Nathan. |-|Atirar= Atirar Max tenta atirar em Frank. A arma não está mais carregada e faz apenas um clique quando ela puxa o gatilho. Frank avisa Max que nunca esquecerá do rosto dela e lembrará que ela quase atirou nele, fazendo uma última ameaça à Chloe antes de sair. Chloe abraça Max por tê-la defendido e está feliz por ainda estar com sua arma. As duas saem do lixão após o confronto com Frank e vão caminhar nos trilhos, que ficam paralelos ao lixão. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Neste episódio, Max e Chloe vão para o lixão após encontrarem na Sala Escura fotos de Rachel com Nathan Prescott, ambos drogados e deitados ao redor do lixo. Chloe reconhece o lugar em que eles estão e corre para lá com Max. Elas enfim descobrem o corpo já decomposto de Rachel enterrado no lugar. A Corça pode ser visto ao fundo antes de desaparecer completamente enquanto Max conforta Chloe. Elas retornam mais uma vez ao lixão após receberem uma mensagem de Nathan dizendo que irá se livrar do corpo de Rachel. As duas voltam para o lugar e descobrem que o corpo ainda está lá. Porém, antes que elas possam fazer qualquer coisa, Max é injetada com uma agulha no pescoço que a impede de usar seu poder. Chloe tenta reagir mas leva um tiro na testa e cai sobre o corpo de Rachel. O episódio termina com Mark Jefferson revelando ser o autor do tiro e olhando para Max. Max também tem a opção de explorar o lixão antes de seguir Chloe até o local em que Rachel está enterrada. O farol pode ser visto ao longe iluminando o local como sempre. No esconderijo de Chloe e Rachel, uma mensagem estará escrita junto dos grafites na parede, dependendo da escolha que Max faz antes no jogo de escrever ou não seu nome perto dos de Chloe e Rachel na parede. Há uma coruja que cruza o caminho de Max e Chloe durante a caminhada delas até a cova de Rachel. É especulado que essa coruja esteja simbolizando o espírito animal do Jefferson, e ela é considerada a representação da morte futura em vários tipos de folclore ao redor do mundo. Isto faria sentido considerando que a próxima aparição que Jefferson faz é logo após a morte de Chloe. Interações :Usuários de Computador: ''Passe o cursor pelo texto para ver os comentários da Max. Clique aqui para ver todas as interações do jogo.'' Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" * * * * * * *Ela pode sentar em uma cadeira e ter um Momento de Descanso. * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Ela pode sentar em um toco e ter outro Momento de Descanso. * * * * * Fotos Opcionais Durante o Episódio 2, Max pode tirar uma foto do espírito do fantasma da Corça, que aparece para ela no ponto mais distante do lixão no gramado; o espírito não aparecerá na foto após ela ser tirada. Ela também pode fotografar o ônibus escolar abandonado que está ali perto. Também há a opção de tirar uma foto de Chloe deitada no capô de um carro apontando a arma para cima, logo após Max se recuperar de seu desmaio e antes de o Frank chegar. Curiosidades *O nome "American Rust" pode ser uma referência ao livro homônimo do escritor americano Philipp Meyer. American Rust é a história "do sonho americano perdido e do desespero--assim como os atos de amizade, lealdade e amor--que surge dessa perda."American Rust de Philipp Meyer (inglês) *O lixão foi inspirado em lugares reais da área de Oregon. Na entrevista de Michel Koch ao MasterclassMasterclass: Michel Koch (francês) algumas das imagens que foram usadas como referências são mostradas. thumb|180px|Ilustração do trem retirada do [[Diário da Max|diário da Max.]] *O trem que passa nos trilhos em "Out of Time" possui o número 1337. Mais tarde, este mesmo trem aparece descarrilhado na rua do Restaurante Two Whales como consequência da tempestade em "Polarized". *Perto do lugar onde Max encontra a corça pela primeira vez, há uma "peça de roupa" - uma blusa punk-rock semelhante ao estilo das que Rachel usava - rasgada e pendurada em meio a alguns destroços. Se ela interagir com esta roupa, ela dirá, "Isso era uma camisa bem legal de velha guarda"... O arquivo do jogo para esta blusa se chama TX_Fab_JnkRachPnk_D, o que sugere que ela realmente pertencia à Rachel Amber. Blusarachel-lixão.png|Blusa vista no lixão. Blusarachel-arquivo.png|Blusa nos arquivos do jogo (imagem virada) Galeria Lixão-ep2-chloemax.png|Max e Chloe ao chegar no lixão ("Out of Time") Lixão-ep2.png|Uma pilha de destroços ("Out of Time") Lixão-ep2-ônibus.png|O ônibus abandonado ("Out of Time") Lixão-ep2-onibusfoto.png|Max tirando uma foto do ônibus ("Out of Time") Lixão-ep2-barco.png|Um barco antigo ("Out of Time") Lixão-ep2-corça.png|A corça aparecendo no lugar em que a Rachel está enterrada ("Out of Time") Lixão-ep2-maxfoto.png|Max tirando uma foto da corça ("Out of Time") Lixão-ep2-fogueira.png|O "ponto de festas" ("Out of Time") Lixão-ep2-max.png|Max sentada em uma cadeira ("Out of Time") Lixão-ep2-chloe.png|Chloe esperando por Max ("Out of Time") Lixão-ep2-carro.png|Carro pegando fogo após Chloe atirar nele ("Out of Time") Lixão-ep2-fotochloe.png|Max tirando uma foto da Chloe ("Out of Time") Lixão-ep4-chloemax.png|Chloe e Max chegando no lixão ("Dark Room") Lixão-ep4-chloemax-rachel.png|Chloe e Max após desenterrar o corpo da Rachel ("Dark Room") Lixão-ep4-chloemax-noite.png|Chloe e Max chegando no lixão à noite ("Dark Room")Imagens upadas originalmente por Usuário:Ladosha2. Referências de:American Rust Junkyard en:American Rust Junkyard ru:Свалка «Американская ржавчина» Categoria:Locais (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Locais do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Locais do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Local de Foto Opcional Categoria:Locais Exploráveis Categoria:Locais Exploráveis (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Locais de Arcadia Bay Categoria:Life is Strange